No Escape
by CyberB
Summary: "Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before Let your soul take you where you long to be Only then can you belong to me" Music Of The Night - Phantom Of The Opera


-Writter: **HaruRyu**

-Tittle: **Không lối thoát**

-Genres: **Romance, Dark theme, BL**

-Pairing: **6927Only**

-Disclaimer: **Nhân vật thuộc về Amano-sensei, bản thân họ thuộc về nhau và câu chuyện thuộc về tôi**

-Rating: **M**

-Warning: **OOC, Bad language**

-A/N: **Mình muốn thử viết một cái gì đó mới lạ mà trước giờ mình chưa hề nghĩ đến cho cả hai. Có rất nhiều thứ mình muốn khai triển ở trong fic này nhưng đôi khi hay bị rơi vào ngõ cụt vì thiếu logic trong tình huống và mạch truyện. Dù sao thì mình vẫn sẽ cố gắng hết sức. Enjoy~~**

**Không lối thoát**

6927Empire

_Floating, falling, Sweet Intoxication _  
_Touch me, trust me, savor each Sensation _  
_Let the dream begin, Let your darker side give in _  
_To the Power of the music that I write, _  
_The Power of the Music of the Night!_

Trong căn phòng văng vẳng một giọng hát trầm ấm mạnh mẽ, len lỏi vào lòng người nghe, một giai điệu dịu dàng và nồng nàn ấm ngọt. Những âm thanh tuyệt đẹp đó đã vô tình lôi kéo sự chú ý của Tsuna, cậu nhẹ nhàng bước vào phòng. Mukuro đang ngồi quay lưng lại với cánh cửa, phong thái tuy ung dung mà tinh tế. Khi những nốt cuối cùng của bản nhạc vang lên, Mukuro mới bắt đầu lên tiếng.

-Thật hiếm khi thấy cậu đến nơi này.

Gã chầm chậm xoay người lại nhìn cậu, mỉm cười. Nét cười trên môi vô cùng hòa nhã. Thoáng ngỡ ngàng trước biểu hiện đó của gã, Tsuna ngập ngừng.

-Bản nhạc…

-Làm phiền cậu rồi.

Gã đứng dậy, vặn nhỏ volume, dáng vẻ vô cùng nhã nhặn.

-À không, chỉ là hiếm khi thấy anh nghe nhạc thế này nên tôi mới qua đây xem thế nào.

Tsuna cười dịu dàng nhìn gã, Mukuro ít khi trở nên đằm tính như thế, cảm xúc vừa thoáng qua trong lòng cậu thật khó miêu tả bằng lời. Quả có lẽ đúng như mọi người nói, âm nhạc vừa là một liều thuốc an thần hữu hiệu vừa có thể làm thay đổi suy nghĩ con người ta, mà một bản nhạc hay lại chính là liều thuốc mạnh nhất. Nhưng cậu không hề mong rằng có một ngày nào đó gã sẽ đổi hẳn cá tính của mình đi và trở thành một con người khác. Đó không phải là Mukuro mà cậu từng biết. Tsuna không hề muốn như vậy.

Mukuro nhìn Tsuna một lúc rồi mới từ từ tiến lại, trên môi xuất hiện nụ cười giả tạo quen thuộc. Khi giữa hai người chỉ còn cách nhau một làn hơi thở mỏng manh, Mukuro mới vòng tay ra sau đầu Tsuna giữ chặt, hai gương mặt kề sát đến nỗi chóp mũi đã chạm nhẹ vào nhau.

-Sao bỗng nhiên tôi lại thấy cậu hấp dẫn quá nhỉ.

Nói rồi gã cúi người hôn lên môi cậu. Và hãy nhớ gã chính là Mukuro. Nụ hôn đưa lưỡi của gã chẳng bao giờ có thể được miêu tả bằng tính từ "ngọt ngào". Gã thô bạo chiếm lấy khoang miệng cậu, hôn nó, mút mát nó đầy mạnh mẽ. Dù Tsuna có cố gắng đẩy cơ thể đang dán chặt của gã ra nhưng tất cả đều không thể làm lay chuyển sức mạnh của gã. Mukuro hôn điên cuồng cho đến khi gã cảm nhận được thân thể Tsuna có phần rệu rạo đi vì thiếu dưỡng khí mới tiếc nuối rời khỏi đôi môi đã đỏ gắt của cậu. Sau khi được giải thoát, Tsuna cố gắng nuốt lấy từng ngụm không khí lấp vào buồng phổi bị rút kiệt, cơ thể mệt nhoài và đầu óc mụ mị dần lấy lại sự tỉnh táo. Cậu đưa ánh mắt lên nhìn Mukuro, dáng vẻ đểu cáng không gì tả nổi, cố gắng lấy hết sức lực cuối cùng của mình, cậu vung tay đấm vào mặt gã. Nhưng như đã dự liệu được hành động của Tsuna, Mukuro kịp thời nắm lấy cổ tay cậu mà giữ chặt, ánh mắt đã lóe lên tia nhìn đầy thích thú.

-Chà, hóa ra tôi làm ăn bê bối thật, cứ tưởng là cậu đã mềm nhũn sau nụ hôn đó rồi chứ, nhưng vẫn còn dư thừa năng lượng ghê nhỉ.

Lời nói của gã vẫn luôn ẩn chứa những ý tứ bông đùa cùng mỉa mai đáng ghét. Tsuna biết nếu mình mở miệng thì khẩu chiến giữa hai người sẽ chẳng bao giờ kết thúc. Những lúc như thế này, Tsuna luôn là người nhường nhịn. Phải rồi, Tsuna chẳng bao giờ chấp nhất mấy chuyện nhỏ nhặt này với Mukuro, cãi lại gã chỉ càng làm gã thêm phấn khích mà thôi.

Đôi lông mày khẽ chụm vào nhau rồi nhanh chóng giãn ra. Chẳng nói gì nữa Tsuna lập tức quay người về phòng. Chả hiểu thế nào mà lúc đầu cậu lại thấy cái tên giả dối bậc thầy này lại vô cùng … thân thiện đến thế. Chắc chắn là lại bị ảo ảnh của gã đánh lừa nữa rồi. Dù mười năm trước hay mười năm sau, cậu vẫn chẳng thể biết được đâu là thật đâu là giả.

Sau màn cưỡng hôn ngắn gọn đêm qua, Tsuna quả thật không tài nào ngủ được. Vì cậu cứ mãi nghĩ ngợi mông lung về những thứ giữa cậu và gã. Tsuna nhớ lại chuyện của mười năm trước đây, lúc đó cậu chỉ vừa trở thành Boss nhà Vongola không lâu, sau những gì đã xảy ra trước đó, cậu và Mukuro lại thường xuyên nói chuyện nhiều hơn. Dù gã vẫn xem Tsuna là mục tiêu, nhưng cậu lại có thái độ vô cùng thoải mái khiến gã đôi lúc phải ngập ngừng. Bẵng đi một thời gian, Mukuro chuyển công tác, khi trở về gã có những thay đổi khác lạ. Đặt xấp báo cáo và chiếc đĩa cứng chuyên dụng lên bàn, Mukuro đã mỉm cười với cậu. Nếu như đấy chỉ là một nụ cười đơn thuần thì chẳng có gì để nói, nhưng bằng con mắt tinh tường đã được rèn giũa qua bao năm của mình, Tsuna có thể nhận ra sự khác lạ trong đôi ngươi xanh đỏ ấy.

_-Tôi sẽ tự bỏ việc chiếm lấy cơ thể cậu để làm rối loạn thế giới Mafia._

-…Anh nói sao, Mukuro?

-Cậu không vui sao?

-…Tôi không biết nữa.

Gã nhìn cậu cười cười. – Tôi từ bỏ vì tôi đã tìm ra một thứ còn hay ho hơn thế. Tôi có thể tự mình trả thù, bọn rác rưởi đó phải nhớ đến tôi như vị thần báo tử mà chúng kinh sợ nhất. Đó là việc riêng của tôi. Và cậu. Dù tôi không có ý nghĩ sẽ "chiếm lấy thân xác" cậu theo một nghĩa nào đó nhưng tôi đã tìm một cái nghĩa khác hay hơn của việc "chiếm lấy thân xác" cậu rồi, Tsuna.

Cậu vẫn còn nhớ biểu cảm của Mukuro lúc đó. Sau khi lời nói vừa thoát khỏi bờ môi mỏng, điều cuối cùng mà cậu cảm thấy là một sự ấm áp đang mơn trớn đôi môi cậu, hương vị của gã rù quyến tâm trí cậu, khiến Tsuna bất giác rên lên một cái rất khẽ. Chính ngay cái khoảnh khắc đó, hốt nhiên trong cậu dấy lên một nỗi lo lắng chưa từng thấy, dù rằng Mukuro vẫn cứ thế nhìn nỗi ngạc nhiên đang biểu thị trên gương mặt cậu mà mỉm cười đầy thích thú. Những ngày sau đó, việc đối mặt với Mukuro càng trở nên khó khăn hơn.

Tsuna biết rằng cậu không phải bất an về nụ hôn bất chợt đó của Mukuro. Nghĩ xem nào, gã là ai chứ? Rokudo Mukuro - một kẻ có cá tính mạnh mẽ và độc lập. Cơ hồ như Tsuna tin rằng, gã có hôn ai đó, mà người đó có là đàn ông đi chăng nữa thì cũng chẳng thay đổi được sự thực ấy. Điều mà Tsuna bất an chính là những gì mà cậu vừa kịp nhận ra mãi gần đây. Chẳng hiểu vì lý do gì mà bỗng dưng mỗi khi chạm mặt gã, thu tóm tất cả biểu cảm và nét mặt gã vào trong đáy mắt, cậu cảm thấy bản thân mình trở nên thành thật hơn bao giờ hết.

Sống thật với bản thân chẳng phải tốt hơn sao. Nhưng Tsuna vẫn cảm thấy có điều gì đó không đúng. Cũng từ lúc đó trở đi, ngoài những nụ hôn, gã cũng đã bắt đầu chen chân lên giường cậu. Những mảnh kí ức chông chênh chợt lùa về quá đỗi rõ rệt khiến cậu cả đêm không ngủ được.

-Mukuro, rốt cuộc anh là cái gì mà lại làm đảo lộn tất cả mọi thứ của tôi lên rồi…

Hôm sau, Tsuna đã có mặt tự lúc nào ở phòng làm việc của mình, cậu đang chăm chú nhìn vào báo cáo vừa được gửi đến sáng sớm nay. Ở London lại bắt đầu xảy ra chuyện. Các thế lực ngầm đang ra sức chiếm đoạt vị trí kinh doanh và địa vị khi tên Bố Già ở đây vừa bị ám sát. London đúng là một cái nôi nghệ thuật nuôi dưỡng tâm hồn. Với một nơi đầy vấn đề thế này buộc lòng nhà Vongola phải nhúng tay can thiệp. Thực sự mà nói, Vongola chẳng có công việc trọng yếu nào ở London ngoài vài chuyện làm ăn nho nhỏ… nhưng đây chính là cơ hội tốt để Vongola có thể bành trướng sức mạnh thật sự của mình. Và để làm điều đó cần phải có một người đứng ra đảm nhiệm. Chẳng phải đó là việc làm cần thiết ngay lúc này sao. Khóe môi Tsuna chợt cong lên đầy thích thú.

-Cậu muốn gặp tôi?

-À vâng, tôi muốn bàn qua với anh một nhiệm vụ quan trọng.

Vừa nói Tsuna vừa đẩy xấp giấy về phía Mukuro. Gã nhận lấy với vẻ không mấy quan tâm, lật lật vài trang lại thảy xuống bàn.

-Ý cậu là tôi phải chạy tới nơi đó làm nhiệm vụ sao?

-Đúng vậy.

Tsuna đan lồng hai bạn tay vào nhau rồi đặt chiếc cằm nhỏ tựa lên đó, cậu nhìn Mukuro mỉm cười thân thiện.

-Muốn tống tôi đi đâu đó để tránh mặt tôi à?

-Ô không, không, anh nghĩ gì vậy? Tôi có thể cử Hibari-san đi nhưng mà ngặt nổi hiện anh ấy cũng vừa nhận một nhiệm vụ quan trọng khác nên tôi đành phải giao chuyện này cho anh thôi Mukuro.

Gã có thể thấy rõ được sự hài lòng của Tsuna trong chuyện này. Lại nói, gã là ai cơ chứ?

-Tsuna này, cậu nghĩ cậu là ai chứ?

-"Sếp của anh, không đúng sao? Là nhân viên thì không được phàn nàn gì cả. Anh cứ về phòng chuẩn bị hành lý, ba mươi phút nữa máy bay sẽ đón anh…

-Chuẩn bị hành lý? Nhiệm vụ dài hạn sao?

-Đúng, chính xác là năm năm.

Gã nhìn Tsuna trân trối. A, ra là vậy sao. Chính là muốn tránh mặt gã đây mà. Mukuro biết rằng, việc Tsuna mang nỗi bất an trong mình và mong chóng muốn tống gã đi xa để không đụng mặt đã từ lâu lắm rồi. Chỉ là gã thấy có chút thích thú khi thấy Tsuna thực lòng muốn làm điều này. Nhưng mà cậu ấy lại suy nghĩ quá đơn giản, chỉ như thế này mà đòi trốn được gã sao. Gã vẫn sẽ có cách trở về mà thôi.

-Tsuna, cậu có thể chạy nhưng chẳng thể trốn tôi mãi được đâu.

Nói đoạn, gã quay lưng rời khỏi phòng. Phía sau là ánh mắt Tsuna đang dõi theo áng lưng dần mờ đi của gã. Mukuro nói đúng, làm sao mà cậu có thể trốn gã cả đời được. Trong phút chốc, xung quanh cậu chợt lặng lẽ dấy lên nỗi trống trải.

Nhưng rốt cuộc là chẳng có điều gì có thể cầm chân gã thật lâu. Công việc ở London thế nào mà chỉ ba tháng là xong, mọi thứ dường như đều đã được dàn xếp ổn thỏa. Không có người chết không phải là cách làm của Mukuro. Khi Tsuna uể oải bước vào văn phòng liền bị nụ cười thích thú của gã làm cho sợ hãi. Báo cáo đầy đủ, không có nhiều lời phàn nàn, không rắc rối phát sinh. Dù rằng cảm thấy khá thoải mái với kết quả nhưng cá nhân Tsuna lại không hài lòng chút nào. Lại một lần nữa Mukuro bị tống đi xa.

Rồi bất chợt khi trò "đuổi bắt" này hoàn toàn rơi vào ngõ cụt, Tsuna mới cảm thấy mình bất lực như thế nào. Nhưng chính cậu không biết rằng, những hành động của cậu thực chất đều chỉ chứng minh cho một điều mà cậu luôn chối đẩy, rằng dù cố gắng thế nào đi nữa, Mukuro vẫn luôn là người phá vỡ những kế hoạch và Tsuna sẽ lại một lần nữa vạch ra kịch bản mới. Có thể nói Tsuna trẻ con cũng được, vì chỉ có Mukuro mới khiến cậu trở nên như thế này mà thôi.

Mãi gần đây, Mukuro lại bị điều đi một lần nữa. Công việc dường như không mấy khó khăn nhưng Mukuro gã đã cảm thấy phát ngấy lên rồi. Nếu là những lần đầu gã còn cảm thấy có chút thú vị, gã còn muốn thấy được những tính toán của Tsuna tiếp theo sẽ thế nào rồi bằng khả năng của mình gã sẽ khiến cậu hoàn toàn bất ngờ trước chiến thắng của gã ra sao. Nhưng… gã cũng chỉ có một giới hạn nào đấy, mà giới hạn của gã thì rất ngắn ngủi, dù cho đối tượng là Tsuna thì gã cũng không thể ngăn nổi sự nhàm chán của mình. Vì vậy gã quyết định sẽ làm một cái gì đó có thể kết thúc nhanh chóng và được trở về Ý sớm một chút.

Ngày hôm sau Tsuna nhận được một thông báo về việc bắt giữ người từ một Nhà Tù Lớn. Hiển nhiên lúc đầu cậu còn có chút kinh ngạc nhưng phút chốc những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn đều bay mất. Mukuro và trò chơi của gã chẳng bao giờ khiến cậu thôi bất ngờ.

Nhà Tù Lớn chẳng hề lớn như tên gọi của nó. Nơi đây thật tăm tối, đôi mắt phải điều tiết khó nhọc để nhận biết mọi thứ xung quanh. Nhưng thật may là nhiệm vụ duy nhất của tên tù nhân đặc biệt này chỉ là bước đi thẳng đến đích cuối cùng. Gã thanh niên dong dỏng cao, khoác trên người bộ quần áo màu xanh đậm, bên ngực trái còn thêu một mã dãy số hiệu để phân loại. Gã bước đi vô cùng thoải mái, với nụ cười nửa miệng trên môi và đôi tay đang bị còng đặt thong thả ở đằng trước. Điệu bộ của gã làm tên quản ngục đi theo sau không lấy làm hài lòng. Hắn tự rủa thầm rằng chẳng lẽ bọn mọi rợ nào ở đây cũng đều mang vẻ cao cao tại thượng thế này, chúng không biết vị trí của mình đang ở đâu sao? Rõ ràng là tên cai ngục không hề biết người mà hắn đang áp giải là ai. Vẫn quấn lấy những suy nghĩ cáu gắt trong lòng hắn khịt mũi, trong miệng lầm bầm vài câu chửi tục tĩu, bất chợt hắn nghe tiếng của kẻ đang đi phía trước hắn.

-Cái tư duy của mày khiến tao buồn cười.

Gì hả. Tên khốn kiếp này muốn cái quái gì đây? Tên quản ngục cau mày, đôi mắt bắt đầu ánh lên những tia nhìn khó chịu, bàn tay khẽ lui đến vị trí của chiếc dùi cui kẹp bên hông.

–Mày muốn gì? – Hắn gằm gừ.

Tên tù nhân đứng lại, nhẹ nhàng quay nửa người ra sau để chạm ánh mắt đang hằn lên những tơ máu. Gã thầm nghĩ, bọn này cũng chẳng khác bọn súc vật là mấy. Nhưng cái thứ mà bọn tù nhân dở người và đám cai ngục này nghĩ và làm chẳng hề khác nhau bao nhiêu. Rặt một lũ tầm thường và nhãi nhép. Gã cười khẩy, rồi nhìn cái tên đằng sau bằng cặp mắt đong đầy sự khinh rẻ.

Đương nhiên là dẫu có ngu dốt đến mấy cũng phải cảm thấy ẩn ý sâu trong ánh nhìn kia. Tên quản ngục đã tức điên đến cực điểm, hắn vung cao chiếc dùi cui trong tay tính nhắm tới người đối diện mà nện cho vài phát nhưng không thành. So với điệu bộ nặng nề của quản ngục thì gã thanh niên lách mình thật nhẹ nhàng. Và cái nụ cười đắc ý khi tên to xác ngã vật vì mất thăng bằng càng khiến hắn khó chịu hơn.

-Tiếc quá, hai tay thì bị còng thế này… nhưng mà chỗ này… - Gã tù nhân đưa đôi tay bị còng lên sờ sờ con mắt trái đang bị dán băng kín mít, động tác chậm rãi đầy tiếc nuối như thể, nếu không có miếng băng làm vật trung gian ở đây, hẳn cái tên đang cố gắng thể hiện sự bạo ngược của mình kia sẽ chết mà không kịp hiểu lý do. Tên quản ngục như cảm nhận được một cách vô cùng rõ ràng thứ sát khí nặng nề bao quanh gã tù nhân kì lạ kia. Đó là thứ sát khí vô cùng mạnh mẽ và quánh đặc, không hề giống với bất kì cảm giác hùng hổ của bọn tù nhân lưu manh vẫn thường thấy. Ở gã toát ra thứ ám khí có thể giết người. Trong thoáng chốc tên quản ngục rịn đầy mồ hôi trên trán, hắn nhìn nụ cười nửa miệng trên môi kẻ đối diện như nụ cười của tử thần.

-Nào, viên quản ngục nóng tính, có muốn đi tiếp không hay là tôi sẽ đi một mình. Chỗ này làm tôi …khó ở quá. – Nói đoạn, gã xoay người đi thẳng, chẳng màn gì đến kẻ đứng đằng sau đang run lên từng hồi.

Đi thêm một đoạn dọc theo hành lang ẩm mốc, giữa gã tù nhân và tên cai ngục có một khoảng cách vừa đủ để cảm thấy an toàn, không ai xâm phạm vào thế giới của ai. Nơi cuối hành lang có một cánh cửa kim loại cũ kĩ với tay nắm hình chữ U đã bong tróc những mảng sơn để lộ ra màu gỉ sét đo đỏ. Tên cai ngục nhanh nhẹn bước lên trước mở cửa, cánh cửa vừa mở đã thấy một căn phòng vô cùng sạch sẽ và gọn gàng, ánh sáng rực rỡ hơn hẳn hành lang hun hút và ẩm ướt. Căn phòng bốn vách tường được bày trí khá đơn giản. Nhìn chung diện tích không hề rộng rãi cho lắm, chỉ nhỏ chừng vài mét vuông với một chiếc bàn chữ nhật được đặt ngay ngắn giữa căn phòng, hai chiếc ghế xếp đối diện cùng một chiếc đèn chụp tự chế treo trơ trọi. Và bên kia chiếc bàn là ánh mắt kiên định vô cùng quen thuộc, mái tóc nâu được chải ngay ngắn, bộ vest đen khoác trên người vô cùng lịch lãm, và ánh mắt của người đó vẫn chưa hề rời khỏi gã một giây nào kể từ khi cánh cửa được mở ra.

Gã từ tốn bước vào phòng, cánh cửa sau lưng cũng được khép lại, trong căn phòng nhỏ bỗng chốc được lấp đầy bởi không khí nặng nề khó diễn tả. Vốn dĩ theo lệ thường, tù nhân khi gặp thân nhân hay những người đại loại như thế sẽ có ít nhất hai viên quản ngục trực cùng ở bên trong nhưng đây là trường hợp đặc biệt, người đang ngồi chỉnh tề trên ghế kia lại là một người không nên dây dưa vào, tất cả mọi người trong đây đều biết điều đó. Gã ngồi xuống, đôi tay không được tự do chống lên mặt bàn, nụ cười trên môi vẫn chưa hề tắt.

Cả hai cứ thế ngồi nhìn nhau thật lâu, không ai lên tiếng trước, mắt dõi mắt, không khí trong căn phòng vẫn không hề bớt căng thẳng đi chút nào. Vongola Đệ Thập – Tsunayoshi Sawada, người chẳng bao giờ nghĩ rằng sẽ có ngày một lần nữa phải vào cái chốn này để tìm gặp lại cùng một người, và mục đích chuyến đi này lại không hề giống khi trước một chút nào. Tsuna bắt đầu nghĩ ngợi trong khi vẫn đăm đăm nhìn người đối diện mình. Và Mukuro Rokudo – Người Bảo Vệ Sương Mù nhà Vongola, người lúc nào cũng mang vẻ mặt lãnh đạm với nụ cười của ác quỷ trên môi, một kẻ thích đem rắc rối đến cho người khác, thích làm theo ý mình, tàn khốc và lạnh lùng. Gã, nếu nhìn dưới góc nhìn của người ngoài sẽ chẳng bao giờ hiểu nổ, sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết gã đang âm mưu việc gì, và gã sẽ là cơn ác mộng với những ai trở thành mục tiêu của gã. Nhưng Tsuna có lẽ là một ngoại lệ, Tsuna là mục tiêu của Mukuro nhưng cậu lại chưa bao giờ suy nghĩ ghê sợ hay chán ghét gã. Dù là ngày đó hay bây giờ. Cậu luôn âm thầm chịu đựng những bốc đồng của gã, đôi khi hành xử như trẻ con, có lúc lại vô cùng tàn bạo và nhẫn tâm. Cậu không tự nhận là người hiểu gã nhất nhưng chí ít, cậu cũng có thể hiểu được phần nào những suy nghĩ của gã trong vài hoàn cảnh. Mà… ngay lúc này đây, những điều tương tự như thế có giúp được gì không?

Cuối cùng người lên tiếng trước chính là Tsuna. Vẫn giữ dáng vẻ chỉnh tề đó, âm vực đều đều phát ra từ cổ họng cậu khiến không khí căn phòng bỗng dưng giãn ra ít nhiều.

-Tôi không biết mình còn đủ sự dễ dãi cho anh nữa không. Chẳng phải anh rất ghét nơi này sao, Mukuro?

Nụ cười trên môi Mukuro bỗng tắt lịm, gã nhìn cậu một lát rồi mới lên tiếng. – Cậu đừng nói chuyện như thể cậu hiểu rõ tôi vậy, và cái kiểu thương hại đó là sao? Tôi còn tưởng cậu phải biết tôi không thích điều đó?

-Chẳng ai hiểu được anh cả, Mukuro. Ngay cả chính anh cũng thế thôi.

Lời nói thốt ra nhẹ tênh, hòa loãng với không khí ngột ngạt ở trong phòng. Mukuro hít mạnh một hơi nhìn Tsuna. Cũng phải, Tsuna nói không hề sai nhưng sao hắn lại cảm thấy khó chịu thế này. Cảm giác như sự kỳ vọng bấy lâu nay của gã bỗng chốc tan vỡ thành bọt nước. Nhưng trong hắn lại cơ hồ không rõ, hắn đang kỳ vọng điều gì? Ở bản thân? Ở Tsuna? Những thứ khó hiểu như vậy với một kẻ không có trái tim như hắn thật phức tạp.

Bỗng nghe tiếng Tsuna thở dài, cuối cùng thì ánh mắt của cậu cũng được khép lại bởi rèm mi rũ xuống. – Nói chuyện phiếm thế là đủ rồi, tôi sẽ đi làm thủ tục bảo lãnh cho anh. Lát nữa gặp nhau ở ngoài.

Nói đoạn rồi cậu đứng dậy bước qua cánh cửa sắt cò kẹt. Căn phòng nhỏ sáng bừng phút chốc chỉ còn lại tiếng thở đều đặn cô độc.

Những thủ tục rườm rà chỉ trong phút chốc đã được giải quyết bằng một số tiền kha khá và thế lực đặc biệt của gia đình Vongola. Mukuro bước ra khỏi cánh cửa nhà tù trong một bộ vest màu đen kiểu cách đẹp đẽ. Những vật dụng cá nhân của hắn như vũ khí và nhẫn đều đã được nhà Vongola thu giữ trước đó như mọi lần. Hình ảnh Mukuro thong thả trong bộ phục trang chỉnh tề luôn là những gì Tsuna cảm thấy ưng ý nhất về gã. Dường như đó là một người rất khác của Mukuro, một sự đối lập đầy mâu thuẫn cùng tồn tại song song với hắn mà hiếm ai có thể biết được. Và điều đó khiến Tsuna cảm thấy mình là người duy nhất có đặc quyền phát hiện ra điều đó, ấy chính là sự khác biệt giữ cậu và mọi người.

Mukuro bước vào trong xe Limo, thả mình xuống ghế đối diện Tsuna, gã thở nhẹ một cái rồi dùng giọng điệu bỡn cợt trêu đùa.

-Ngồi đệm xe Limo quả khác với ngồi đệm xe của bọn cớm nhỉ, mà cuộc đời cứ lên lên xuống xuống bất thường như vậy cũng hay. Đánh đổi một chút khó nhọc cho thân xác mà có thể khỏa lấp thú vui làm tinh thần dễ chịu, kể cũng đáng.

Cứ như là gã đang tự lẩm bẩm một mình vì Tsuna chẳng thèm quan tâm hay liếc một cái nhìn về phía gã. Khó chịu nhỉ. Tsuna bây giờ đã thay đổi nhiều lắm rồi. Mukuro cười cười, khoảng thời gian tiếp theo chẳng còn ai lên tiếng. Cả hai đều tập trung vào khung cảnh đang lướt như bay ngoài cửa kính nhưng lại chẳng hề để tâm. Mỗi cá nhân đều đã tự mắc mình vào một mớ bòng bong nào đó. Sự kết nối của cả hai trước giờ đều chẳng tiến triển hơn là bao. Xét cho cùng, giữa một kẻ luôn sống theo ý mình và một người luôn sống trong khuôn khổ thì đâu phải cần điều gì khác ngoài sự im lặng. Có lẽ đó cũng chính là cách giải quyết tốt nhất cho hiện tại. Không cần phải nói nhiều cũng chẳng cần phải suy nhgĩ phức tạp, điều gì đến thì nó sẽ tự đến thôi.

_-Cậu có biết điều gì khiến tôi ghét cay ghét đắng ở cậu không?_

-… Tôi không nghĩ là mình không nhất thiết phải trả lời câu hỏi này.

Mukuro làm lơ trước câu nói của Tsuna, gã tiếp tục. – Đôi mắt cậu là thứ tôi ghét nhất, vì nó chỉ nói lên sự thật rằng dù tôi có muốn vấy bẩn cậu, hòa tan cậu vào máu thịt tôi thì cậu sẽ vẫn luôn như thế.

Có rất nhiều thứ cậu muốn quên đi nhưng lại không bao giờ làm được. Mỗi một khắc tự nhắc mình thì chúng lại càng rõ nét hơn. Những mà Mukuro thường nói trong cuộc đối thoại của hai người thường rất giống nhau, quanh đi quẩn lại cũng chỉ cần từng ấy điều để nói. Nó thân thuộc đến đỗi nếu nhắm mắt lại và nghĩ đến gã, cậu đều có thể đọc vanh vách thành lời. Tsuna sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được những hành động của Mukuro, sẽ không bao giờ.

Và cậu đã luôn tin như thế.

_Close your Eyes –  
For your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
That the truth is what it ought to be._

Cứ miên man hồi lâu, chẳng mấy chốc đã về tới dinh thự nhà Vongola.

Chiếc xe tiến thẳng vào con đường lát đá theo kiểu thập niên 80 cổ điển với hai bên là hàng cây xanh ngắt luôn được cắt tỉa gọn gàng mỗi ngày. Tiến sâu hơn là đến cánh cổng sắt cao ngất màu đen với những họa tiết rườm rà kiểu cách. Sau khi được nhận diện qua chiếc camera đặt ở một góc bí mật, cánh cổng tự động bật mở. Chiếc xe lại êm ái lăn bánh, khéo léo bao một đường cung quanh bồn hoa tuyệt đẹp ở chính giữa. Thể hiện đủ mọi tài năng của mình xong, chiếc xe từ tốn dừng lại trước bậc thềm dinh thự cổ điển quý phái và tinh tế. Một vệ sĩ mặc vest đen mở cửa cho Tsuna và Mukuro, từ lúc bước xuống xe cho đến khi đi cùng nhau trở về văn phòng làm việc của Tsuna, cả hai đều không ai nói một lời nào. Ngồi xuống chiếc ghế thân thuộc, Tsuna thở dài nhìn gã đầy bất lực. Quả thực cậu không hề biết phải nên làm gì thì mới tốt đây. Nhưng đối với gã và cậu, "tốt" nghĩa là như thế nào? Đã từ khi nào những điều tích cực đã không còn được rõ ràng đối với cậu?

-Mukuro, hôm nay tôi cũng mệt rồi, anh cũng thế, cứ về phòng nghỉ ngơi trước đi, những chuyện sau đó chúng ta sẽ giải quyết sau. Hôm nay tôi cũng sẽ nghỉ ngơi sớm.

Nghe xong, gã cũng chẳng nói gì chỉ cười một cái lấy lệ rồi dợm bước quay đi. Bất chợt nhưng nhớ ra điều gì, gã vội lên tiếng.

-Có lẽ tối nay tôi sẽ qua phòng cậu một chút.

Tsuna nhìn bóng lưng đang xa dần của gã, khẽ cau mày.

Quả đúng như lời gã, sau khi nói mấy lời cuối với Reborn và giao nốt phần việc còn lại cho Gokudera và Yamamoto, Tsuna trở về phòng ngủ của mình. Vừa bước vào đã thấy gã ngồi chờ sẵn trên giường, tay đung đưa quả táo đỏ bóng với vẻ cười có chút ý vị. Thực sự là Tsuna cảm thấy rất mệt mỏi, tuy công việc hôm nay không nhiều. Cái câu nói đầy ý tứ mà gã thốt ra trước khi rời khỏi phòng đã khiến Tsuna hiểu hết tất cả ý định của gã. Nhưng Tsuna hiện tại lại không hề có tâm trạng cho chuyện này chút nào.

-Mukuro, tôi thật sự…

Những lời định thốt ra bất giác đều bị nuốt ngược vào trong bởi nụ hôn bất ngờ. Mukuro túm lấy gáy của Tsuna mà bấu mạnh, gã dùng đôi môi mình vùi lấp đôi môi mỏng nhỏ của Tsuna. Chiếc lưỡi nóng ẩm len lỏi vào trong khoang miệng, luồn lách vào mọi ngóch ngách, tỉ mẩn nhấm nháp hương vị tin lành như nước của cậu. Gã ngấu nghiến hôn không để cho Tsuna có lấy một chút không khí, đến tận khi gương mặt cậu chuyển dần sang màu đỏ như vỏ táo chín thì Mukuro mới tiếc nuối thả ra, kéo theo đó một sợi chỉ bạc đầy khêu gợi.

Tsuna thở dốc trong vòng tay mạnh mẽ siết chặt của Mukuro, cậu mệt lả đi vì thiếu oxy quá lâu nên không còn đứng vững, đành phải níu lấy cánh tay Mukuro làm điểm tựa dù cậu chẳng thích chút nào. Cái gã này quả thực luôn khiến cậu bực bội.

Gã nhìn Tsuna khó nhọc thở và cả cái níu tay run rẩy kia. Chết tiệt thật, làm thế quái nào mà hắn có thể nhìn ra mọi sự khiêu khích đầy mời gọi trong những hình ảnh ấy chứ. Mà cũng phải, chỉ có Tsuna mới làm cho hắn có được cảm giác này và cũng chỉ cần là Tsuna thì gã sẽ dễ dãi bản thân mà đè cậu ở trên giường. Ừ thì ai bảo cậu lại quyến rũ như thế, chứ thực ra Mukuro gã đâu phải là một tên đểu thích đè người khác vô tội vạ.

Mukuro liếm liếm môi, xoay mạnh Tsuna đè xuống giường, chẳng mấy chốc cả hai đã ở trong cái tư thế truyền thống ấy rồi. Gã nhìn cậu không nói, chỉ chực đến khi Tsuna định cất tiếng phản kháng, gã đã bắt đầu từ tốn lướt môi lên vành tai đáng yêu đang dần dần nóng đỏ, đầu lưỡi đảo một vòng tròn rồi mút nhẹ, chỉ thế thôi mà đã nghe thấy tiếng rên nhỏ xíu của Tsuna đang cố kiềm chặt ở cổ họng. Chà, cậu ấy vẫn luôn như thế, nhạy cảm đến tuyệt vời. Bỗng chốc trong gã vang lên một suy nghĩ, sẽ chẳng có ai ngoài gã có thể khiến Tsuna trở nên tuyệt vời đến nhường này. Đúng vậy, và Tsuna sẽ mãi mãi, mãi mãi chỉ thuộc về một mình gã mà thôi.

Đôi môi gã nhanh chóng di chuyển đến xương hàm, rồi đến cằm, tiếp đến là cần cổ trắng ngần, và sau cùng là xương quai xanh tinh tế. Mukuro biết rõ tất cả những điểm nhạy cảm trên cơ thể Tsuna. Trong khi chiếc lưỡi bận rộn với công việc của nó, gã nhớ đến gương mặt kiên định trưa nay của cậu. Làm sao con người ta có thể thay đổi một cách nhanh chóng biểu tình của mình trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn như vậy? Tsuna lúc đó và lúc này chẳng phải là một đó sao, nhưng nét biểu cảm lại khác nhau đến thế. Tsuna đang nằm đây rên rỉ bên tai tên gã sao mà yêu đến thế.

Sau giai đoạn vuốt ve đầy kích thích, Mukuro nhanh chóng lật người Tsuna lại rồi kê cao phần thân dưới bằng những chiếc gối xếp chồng. Tsuna đoán được ý định của gã, cậu vô lực kêu gào trong sự khống chế của Mukuro.

-Khoan… khoan đã Mukuro… đừng… đừng…

Cơ thể của cậu cố gắng vùng vẫy cự tuyệt nhưng tất cả mọi cố gắng đều không là gì đối với Mukuro. Gã là kẻ đi săn và gã biết rõ mình cần phải làm gì. Tsuna, cậu cần suy nghĩ thấu đáo hơn là việc cứ cố gắng vùng vẫy một cách vô ích đó.

-…Ah…Muk…Mukro…dừng lại….đi…

Tuy lúc này không thể nhìn thấy rõ gương mặt của Tsuna nhưng Mukuro vẫn có thể đoán biết được những lời vừa thốt ra thật không đáng tin cậy chút nào. Lúc nào cũng vậy và đặc biệt là lúc này, gã hiểu rõ về cậu nhiều hơn cả, và gã có thể tự mãn vì điều đó. Phớt lờ lời cầu xin của Tsuna, Mukuro tiếp tục công việc của mình. Mấy ngón tay của hắn siết lấy cái eo nhỏ nhắn của Tsuna, cơ thể của gã chuyển động không ngừng. Đôi môi thi thoảng lại dán chặt vào những điểm nhạy cảm trên người cậu. Sự cưỡng chế này không phải là lần đầu tiên cậu nếm trải nhưng cũng không nhiều đến mức khiến cậu có thể quen được. Chính bản thân Tsuna cũng không rõ từ khi nào cậu và Mukuro bắt đầu có mối quan hệ xác thịt này.

Tsuna cảm thấy những gì hiện ra ở trước mắt dần mờ đi sau những cú thúc của Mukuro. Xen giữa những đau đớn luôn là thứ cảm giác thoải mái mà khó có thể lý giải được. Và đó chính xác là những gì mà gã luôn mang đến cho Tsuna. Trong cơn khoái cảm kịch liệt xuất phát từ thân dưới, Tsuna nghe láng máng chất giọng trầm đục của gã vang lên bên tai đầy sự độc chiếm.

-Tsuna, cậu chỉ thuộc về một mình tôi thôi.

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me_

**|End|**

Mình đã rất vui khi viết fic này, có rất nhiều cảm xúc được giấu trong đó. Khi viết fic này cũng là lúc mình bị say nhạc của The Phantom Of The Opera cho nên đã mượn ca từ của vở kịch làm nền cho fic ^^~ Mong là những đoạn lời được chêm vào sẽ không làm rối và mất thẩm mỹ cho câu chuyện XD~

Và lời cuối: "Merry Christmas everyone! Noel âm áp nha" *kiss*


End file.
